The Fellowship of the Ring- Re-Written
by Crazy-Gryffindor-Chika
Summary: Lea, Jane, Cecelia, Emerald, and Ana are supposed to be normal students- until the sidewalk disappears. Instead of finding an underground tunnel, they go to Middle Earth. Frodo/OC Pippin/OC Merry/OC Legolas/OC Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my Fellowship of the Ring Fanfiction. Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter one

Lea Fisherson looked out the window at the icy sidewalks and snow. Clouds filled the sky like water in a lake. The snow fell harder. Lea had long and wavy red hair, and eyes that switched between blue and green. Few freckles were on her cheeks and she usually had a bruise somewhere on her arms or legs, but not today. She looked at the clock; it was 12:30 in the afternoon. She had to go to school late because she slept in.

But before her parents went to work, they called the school and left her a note saying that she could go to school late. So here she was, at 12:30, going to school. She swung her bag over her shoulder, and left.  
Ice crunched under Lea's feet as she walked towards the school. When she got there, she went to her class and gave her teacher the note. On her way from the locker to the classroom, all her papers and homework fell onto the floor.

"Great." She grumbled as she knelt down to pick up her stuff. The bell rang.

"Oh god…" She whispered before she was trampled by tons of winter boots. And yet, no one noticed her. She felt sick and decided to just go home.

After spending a good ten minutes convincing the office to let her go home, she finally got out of the school and into the cold winter air. She was going to get a D- in all her classes. She missed school like this all the time… because everyone bullied her. This stuff happened almost every day. Her friends never got to see her.

"Lea!" She heard two other girls scream as they ran up to her.  
"Hey guys!" Lea smiled. One of those girls happened to be her best friend, Cecelia. Cecelia had long, dirty blonde hair that usually held accessories, like the Black head band she was wearing today, and light brown eyes.  
The other was Cecelia's cousin, Emerald. Her name fit her perfectly. She had long, straight, light brown hair, and she died a streak of her hair emerald green. And her eyes matched.

"Hey… why are you guys here?" Lea asked, confused.  
"We had to leave too. Our grandma is at my house right now, so we left to go and see her. Hey, look! An Wallet!" Emerald ran towards a lost Wallet on the ground.  
"I wonder who this might- AAAAHHH!" She screamed as the sidewalk fell from under her feet.  
"EM!" Lea and Cecelia cried, then screamed again as the sidewalk disappeared from under their feet. Everything turned into darkness…

...

Lea opened her eyes. Emerald and Cecelia lay beside her. 'Are they dead?' She thought in fear, but the thought pushed away as Cecelia groaned.

"Celia! It's me, Lea!" She whispered. Cecelia groaned again, and then she opened her eyes and sat up. "Where… Wha…" She blinked and looked at Lea.  
"Where… Where are we?" She said weakly.  
"I dunno."  
"Where's Em?"  
"Right beside you."

Cecelia looked to the left of her. She shook Emerald.  
"EMMY!" She said, shaking her again. Emerald bolted up.

"WHERE ARE WE?!" She screamed.  
"The Shire." Someone said.  
Emerald squeaked as she bolted around to see four men.

"When did they get here…?" Cecelia whispered.

_Meanwhile…_

The trio's two other friends, Jane and Ana, were looking everywhere for them. Jane had long, wavy brown hair and icy blue eyes

. Ana looked a lot like Jane, but her hair was blonde and a bit shorter, and the fact that that her eyes were filled with worry, more than Jane.

"Lea, Cecelia, Emerald!" They yelled, over, and over again. It has been a day since they were last seen.

"Jane, look." Ana said, picking up Emerald's headband "It's Emmy's headband."  
"They must've been kidnapped, or- AHHH!"

Jane screamed as the sidewalk disappeared from under her feet.  
"Holy Chicken Wings." Ana's eyes widened as Jane disappeared.

"JANE, JANE, JANE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Ana screamed. No answer.

"Oh no. Maybe, Lea, Cecelia and Em… I'M COMING!" She screamed again as she jumped in after Jane.

_Meanwhile (Again)…_

"So… You're Frodo, that's Pippin, that's Merry, and that's Sam. And we're in the… Shire. And me, Lea, and Emerald are what?" Cecelia tilted her head in confusion.

"You're Hobbits." Sam sighed. Explaining the Shire to these Hobbits was harder than he thought.

"OK. I got it. We're NOT in New York; we're NOT even in North America… WAIT! What year is it?" Lea asked.

"I don't remember, uh, somewhere in the 1400s…" Pippin started.  
"WHAT! 1400s! That's like, THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO!"

Emerald screamed.  
"So you're from the future?" Frodo asked.  
"I guess." Lea said.  
"What year do you come from?"  
"2013."  
"Wow that is thousands of years away from today…" Merry said.  
Meanwhile…  
Ana opened her eyes. She was in a forest, under a tree, and it was raining heavily. She felt a branch stuck to her dress. She stood up and looked at herself. Yes, she was in a dress. Why on earth was she in a dress?

It was dry under the tree, no rain came in. She looked around. "Jane, Jane where are you…" She said quietly. It was then she noticed sign. It said "Bree."  
"Bree" She thought to herself "It sounds like that cheese that my mom really likes. Good. I'm starving."

She walked towards a door. She knocked. An old man answered and asked her why she came.  
"Is there anywhere here where I can get something to eat?" She asked.  
He chuckled. "Well, just head over to the Prancing Pony. You can eat there." He opened the door.  
She walked around, shivering. She looked at the buildings, the people, and the ground. Everything looked- Old..

_Meanwhile…_

Jane opened her eyes, before her was a gloomy forest. It didn't look joyful at all. She stood up. "Ana, Ana! Ana please be here."

She whimpered to no avail. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, which was pointy. She gasped. "Why is my ear pointy?" She thought to herself. She looked down at herself. She wore a long blue dress. "What is going on?" She thought to herself, again. She looked around. "Where am I?" She whispered.

"Mirkwood. One of the Elven realms of Middle Earth." Jane jumped. She whipped around. There were arrows pointed at her head. A man was talking to her.  
"Don't kill me! The ground literally just disappeared from under my feet and I end up here!" She said quickly.

"What is your name?" He asked.  
"Jane Adrienne Hunterson." She hoped she wouldn't die today.

"Where do you come from?"

"New York!"

"New York? Never heard of it."  
"Really? It's quite a famous place!"  
"We have never heard of it."

"Well I never heard of a place called Mirkwood! Or Middle Earth! Well, I live on Earth, but, Middle Earth?"  
Just then another person came with two horses, speaking to the archers in a strange language.

* * *

**So...**

**Did you like it? **

**I'll get Chapter 2 up ASAP!**

**I'm positive It'll be up by tonight.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Chapter 2 has arrived!**

**I hope you like this chapter! It was specifically dedicated to the Hobbits ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Cecelia, Lea, and Emerald sat together at a table at Frodo's Uncle's 111th Birthday Party.

It had been three weeks since they met the Hobbits and they were never seen without each other. The girls had become somewhat accustomed to the ways of Middle Earth. Because they had nowhere else to go, Bilbo reluctantly agreed to let them stay at Bag End.

Emerald looked over at a table of food.  
"Be right back." She said. Cecelia looked at Lea.  
"Do you think we'll ever see Jane or Ana again?" She asked

"I have a feeling they're here too."  
"Where? In the Shire?"  
"No. Somewhere else, in the wilderness."  
Emerald popped up with some bread and three mugs of ale.  
"Beer? Really? Em, we're only Eighteen! We're too young!" Cecelia laughed.

"Not here. I asked Bilbo." Emerald smiled, "Cheers." She pretended to drink.

"No thanks." Lea said, and she walked away.  
"Uh, I'm going to go take a walk." Cecelia rushed, and she ran away. Emerald laughed. She dumped the ale on the ground and smiled.  
"Really guys? You believed me?" She said to herself. Just then, Pippin walked up to her.  
"Do you, um, want to, uh, have another ale?" He asked. Emerald laughed.  
"I just dumped the rest of mine on the ground! Besides, I've never had ale, and I'm not starting now."

"Oh! Uh, ok then." He walked away.  
"I bet he wanted to ask you to dance." Cecelia said. Emerald jumped.

"Of course he didn't!" Emerald laughed, but Cecelia could tell it was fake.  
"I'm gonna run. See you late Cecelia!" And she rushed away.

"She so likes him." Cecelia mumbled.  
"Hey, uh, Cecelia." Merry said. Cecelia turned.

"Hi Merry." She said.  
"Um, do you want to dance with me?"  
Cecelia was shocked. This made Lea, who, by the way, was hiding nearby, giggle.  
"Uh, sure!" She smiled.  
Lea ran over to Emerald.  
"Em! Look!" She giggled as she saw Merry and Cecelia dancing. Just then she saw Pippin run up to Merry and tell him something, then Cecelia pointed back to her. Before Emerald could think, Pippin and Cecelia grabbed her arms and dragged her over to a Gandalf's fireworks. This made Lea laugh.

So she just sat there, until she heard Cecelia and Emerald scream as a firework erupted into the sky, then turned into a flaming dragon. She gasped. She ran over to Frodo, who was trying to get Bilbo on the ground. They pulled him down as the Firework flew across a lake and explode into a thousand huge fireworks.

Lea heard Cecelia and Emerald dive into the lake, and then saw Merry and Pippin get in trouble by Gandalf.  
Just as Cecelia and Emerald got out of the lake, everyone was yelling  
"Speech! Bilbo! Speech!" He bowed and stood on a barrel. Poor Lea couldn't hear anything Bilbo was saying because the two girls behind her were pointing to Merry and Pippin and giggling like maniacs.

They eventually stopped, and Lea turned around just in time to see Bilbo disappear. Cecelia and Emerald screamed. Lea looked at Frodo. His eyes were wide with shock.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I'm, fine." He replied.

Cecelia and Emerald giggled. Lea kicked Cecelia, which made Emerald shut up.

* * *

**This Chapter is a bit short, but not TOO short.**

**OH NO!**

**I'm SO sorry!**

**I won't be able to Publish again until Friday! **

**I'll TRY my BEST to put Chapter 3 up tonight because I already got it written down.**

**SO SORRY!**

**-LIZZY**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!**

**I _was_ able to post Chapter 3!**

**Again, after tonight, I won't be able to post anymore Chapters until Friday morning.**

**So, I'll get as much done as I can tonight so you can have more to read.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ana sat alone in the Prancing Pony. She was looking around at her surroundings. Everything was just so, old.

"Excuse me, um, what year is it?" She asked the waiter.

"Somewhere in the 1400s, I think." He replied as he filled the nearby ale barrels.

"Also, who's that man in the corner?"

"One of them rangers. But 'round here, he's known as Strider."

"Okay. Thanks!" She said and he walked away. But in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Just then someone grabbed her arm.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, we're going where?" Jane asked him.

"Imaldris. But it's known to other races as Rivendell." He said.

"Okay, thanks."

"By the way, my name is Legolas."

"Thanks again."

Jane was going with Legolas to Imaldris/Rivendell with hope of seeing her friends. She is almost certain that they ended up somewhere in Middle Earth, and that Imaldris/Rivendell would lead her to them.

Ana, Lea, Cecelia and Emerald could be anywhere.

_Meanwhile…_

Cecelia, Lea, Emerald, Merry, and Pippin were at the Green Dragon. Merry and Pippin were singing on a table. And Cecelia, Lea, and Emerald were all talking.

"Hey, guys. Don't y'all think this is AWESOMELY EPIC!?" Cecelia laughed.

"What's awesomely epic?" Lea asked. Cecelia giggled.

"THIS PLACE! WHAT HAPPENED! Lea, we're in another WORLD!" She laughed even more. But Lea just looked serious.

"What's up, Lae Laez?" Emerald asked.

"It's, nothing. Nothing." Lea said.

She turned to Cecelia, who was fast asleep. She soon fell asleep to. Emerald flopped down beside her.

…

Lea woke up, and noticed that she, Emerald, and Cecelia slept in the Green Dragon last night. She was surprised to see Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, and a pony leaving the Shire. She got up and followed them.

"Bad idea." She said to herself, and woke up Cecelia and Emerald. They snapped up, laughing. Lea jumped back.

"C'mon. Let's get some crops!" Emerald yelped as Cecelia and herself dragged Lea out of the Green Dragon.

* * *

**Uh oh...**

**The Hobbits are getting into Farmer Maggot's crops! **

**But there is some GOOD news here!  
**

**I might be able to post Chapter 4, and maybe Chapter 5 tonight!**

**YAY!**

**I haven't said this in a while, but:**

**Review Please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO...**

**Where did we leave off...**

**OH YEAH!**

**They're gonna get into Farmer Maggot's crops!**

**If you see any typos in this chapter, it's because my computer is going crazy, and sometimes it clicks a random sentence and starts typing there.**

**Hope y'all like Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"HEY! GET OUT'A MY CORN!" Farmer Maggot yelled.

"I told you two not to do this!" Lea yelled.

"Me? It was her idea!" Cecelia pointed to Emerald, who had and armful of corn.

They ran, until Cecelia and Emerald ran into Merry and Pippin, who fell down beside Frodo and Sam, as Lea fell between them all, face-first.

"Ugh." Emerald said as she got off of Pippin. As they all got up, Sam looked at Emerald, Cecelia, Merry, and Pippin, and yelled "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops!" They tossed the food over to Sam, and ran. Frodo and Lea followed. Sam dropped the food and ran for it.

They ran until Pippin reached a cliff. He barely got himself up, when Merry, Cecelia, Emerald, Frodo, Lea, and Sam crashed into him and they toppled off the cliff.

…

"I think I've broken something." Merry groaned, and then picked up a carrot that was snapped in half. Cecelia giggled. Emerald smirked at her. "Shut up." Cecelia mouthed.

"That was just a- shortcut." Cecelia said.

"To what?" Lea grumbled.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin said. Emerald Laughed. Cecelia looked at her funny. Then Emerald ran up and grabbed her neck.

"You don't say anything, I won't say anything. Got it?" She whispered, and Cecelia nodded. Lea looked at Frodo. He was looking at the road. Just then a high pitched screech filled the air. "Get off the road!" He yelled. They hid under a tree root. They heard hooves.

Emerald tried not to scream when hundreds of bugs started creeping their way out of the tree. Lea noticed Frodo trying to put some sort of ring on, and Lea slapped his hand as Merry threw the bag of mushrooms.

The creature screeched again and galloped off.

"Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo said.

"Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." Merry whispered.

They followed him silently, until the creature (Black Rider) appeared in front of Frodo. Lea grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ferry which was already leaving.

"FRODO!"

"LEA!" They jumped, and left the black rider on the dock.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked

"Brandywine Bridge. Twenty Miles!" Merry replied.

* * *

**So apparently Farmer Maggot _wasn't _the worst of their problems.**

**Anyways, I'm going to post Chapter 5, and then I'm publishing until Friday.**

**Again, SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, if there are any typos in this chapter, my computer is STILL going crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 5

They were at the inn at the Prancing Pony. Lea looked at the two people in the corner. There was a man and a woman, but the woman was strangely familiar.

"Who are we looking for?" Ana asked.

"Baggins." Strider replied

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's right there! Frodo Baggins!" Pippin said, not talking to neither Strider nor Ana.

Frodo ran towards Pippin, fell, and disappeared.

"Frodo!" Lea yelled.

When he re-appeared, Strider grabbed him, and pulled him into a room, and Ana followed. She shut the door.

"I know what hunts you." Strider said.

Frodo looked scared.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

Just then, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Lea, Emerald, and Cecelia burst in.

"Lea! Cecelia! Emerald!" Ana yelled.

"Ana!" They chorused, and ran to her.

"You all shrunk." Ana laughed.

"Hey, we're Hobbits!" Lea smiled

"What?!"

…

Lea's eyes shot open as she heard the screeches of the Black Riders discovering their disappearance.

"W-What are they?" Cecelia shivered.

"They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths." Aragorn (strider) said. He looked at Frodo.

"They will never stop hunting you." He opened a door, and looked at the Hobbits and Ana.

"Where are you taking us?" Sam asked.

"Into the wild" He replied as he passed Ana a sword.

…

"What about Breakfast?" Pippin asked Aragorn.

"We already had it." He said, looking at Pippin.

"We've had one, yes, what about second breakfast?" He said, confused. Aragorn continued on.

Ana started talking to Lea as Merry and Pippin were talking about meals.

"So, Lea. How exactly did you get here?"

"We fell through the sidewalk."

"Jane and I… We did too-"

"JANE IS HERE!?"

"I don't know. I never saw her after she fell…"

She laughed as Pippin got whacked in the head by an apple.

They walked towards a ruined castle.

"We will rest here tonight." Strider said. "Ana, come here."

Frodo fell asleep, while the others made a fire.

"Jane is here, for sure." Lea began.

"Really, Jane? I never thought she would come too." Emerald said as Cecelia ran to the fire.

"Well, we think so."

"Maybe she's an elf! Or a woman, like Ana."

"Or a Hobbit. But if she was a hobbit, she'd be here, with us, right now."

Frodo's head snapped up, and Frodo ran to the fire and stomped on it.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" He yelled.

"Oh that's nice. Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin said, and Emerald smiled. But it dropped as she heard the Nazgul.

"Run!" Lea yelled, she grabbed Frodo's arm. They made it up, but they were trapped.

The Nazgul surrounded them; they pushed away Sam, then Merry, Pippin, Cecelia, and Emerald. That left Lea and Frodo. Lea tried to stab one, but she got punched with a spiky fist. The Nazgul left 4 deep cuts on Lea's cheek. But that didn't bother her. What she was really worried about, was the fact Frodo had disappeared.

The Nazgul stabbed where Frodo had once been, and he became visible. Frodo screamed.

"FRODO!" Lea screamed

"STRIDER!" Sam screamed, hoping for help, and help came. Aragorn and Ana set the Nazgul on fire as the Hobbits ran up to Frodo. As Ana finished off the last Nazgul, Aragorn was with Frodo.

"He needs elvish medicine." Aragorn said.

"GANDALF!" Frodo yelled

* * *

**THE NAZGUL HAVE RETURNED. :o**

**That sucks, PLUS Frodo's hurt.**

**This MIGHT be the last Chapter until Friday.**

**And since I left you on a Cliff Hanger, and living on the fact I HATE CLIFF HANGERS, I'll post Chapter 6.**

**YAY!**

**Things are going MUCH better than I thought they would...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter will probably have some typos. But you'll know what I mean.**

**I actually think you'll like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Frodo opened his eyes. Sam leaned over him.

"Look Frodo! It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls."

As Sam and Aragorn began talking, Ana noticed Lea. She sat down beside her.

"He'll be Okay."

"I know that. I miss Jane."

"I do too. She'll turn up. Maybe we'll see her in Rivendell!"

Just then, a female elf appeared, riding in on a horse. She began to speak to Frodo in Elvish.

"Is that, Jane?" Lea gasped.

"Of course not" Ana laughed.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked.

"She's an elf." Sam replied.

Aragorn and The Elf were talking, still in Elvish. Just then, the elf pulled Frodo on the horse. Then Aragorn finally spoke in English.

"Ride hard, friend." He said, as her horse raced off.

_Meanwhile…_

Jane shot more targets; she had been doing archery since age seven.

"How is your arm?" Jane jumped. She turned around to see Legolas.

"Better than before." She replied. He smiled and walked away. On the way to Imaldris, Jane had cut her arm on a branch. After that, she bled too much, passed out, and fell. She woke up in Imaldris, with a scar where her arm was cut.

She shot. She hit the target perfectly, like she had done the last, um, 50 times. Just then, a female elf raced in, a small, wounded, um, Hobbit, on her horse. She carried him to where she had once been.

Hours later, Jane looked towards the river. She saw a man, three other male Hobbits, 3 more Hobbit girls, and a woman. The woman screamed.

"JANE!" The girl Hobbits and the woman (AKA, Emerald, Lea, Cecelia, and Ana) screamed they ran together and hugged.

"I TOLD YOU SHE WAS AN ELF!" Emerald laughed.

"Hey, you guys shrunk!" Jane looked at Emerald, Cecelia, and Lea. They laughed.

"And you grew!" They all laughed and walked through Rivendell/Imaldris. They were happy until Ana noticed Jane's scar.

"Jane, you have a, scar." Ana whispered, Jane frowned, looking at her arm.

"On the way to Imaldris- to you it's known as Rivendell- a tree branch cut my arm, bad. I bled so much I passed out and fell off my horse. Then I turned up here, with a scar on my arm."

"Did it hurt?" Cecelia asked.

"Yes, it did, a lot." She whispered. And then they walked in silence until they met up with Merry and Pippin. Jane and Ana decided to talk Elrond into getting Jane a better bow and arrows.

Just then, Merry saw Sam and Frodo, and ran up to them, the other Hobbits followed. They all pretty much celebrated until Frodo saw Bilbo. He ran up to him. Lea was glad to see that Frodo was alright.

* * *

**JANE HAS RETURNED! AND FRODO IS ALRIGHT! **

**YAY! ;)**

**Jane got cut, bad, but it's only a scar now.**

**YAY (Again)! ;)**

**This is the last Chapter I'm posting until Friday. **

**I WISH I could post more during the week, but I can't.**

**SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**At least you're NOT on a Cliff Hanger. **

**I WILL be able to check your reviews and PMs, which is good. :)**

**Speaking of Reviews and PMs...**

**Please Review... And PM!:)**

**PS On Friday I'll try my best to post A LOT of Chapters. **

**HAPPY MARCH BREAK! ;)**

_**-LIZZY 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY! **

**I wish I could have posted earlier...**

**Well, HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"No fair! You two get to go and we don't!" Emerald whined, crossing her arms.

"Well, I have my bow and arrows, Ana has her sword, and you, well, uh, don't even know what to expect." Jane said.

"I officially take that offensive." Cecelia said.

"Well, if you want to go that bad, take a risk and hide in the bushes with Merry, Pippin, and Sam." Ana laughed with Jane.

"Bad ide-" Lea said before she was dragged away by Cecelia and Emerald.

…

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. All races are now bound to the fate of this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said.

Frodo walked up to a table in the middle and placed the ring down. Everyone began looking at the ring as if they wanted to sprint up and steal it.

"So it is true." A man named Boromir stood up. Ana paid no attention to Boromir, and looked down at Lea. She looked at the council, not seeing her. She jumped when Gandalf started speaking loudly in a strange language. Which made Rivendell go dark, Lea fall over, Jane go dizzy and put a hand to her head, and Ana to stare at Gandalf, wide-eyed.

"Never before has any voice under that tongue…" Elrond started. But Ana was getting bored. She didn't listen. She sat there, looking at her nails, not paying attention. She jumped again, a dwarf was on the ground, and the ring was sitting there, UN scratched, surrounded by a broken axe.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from once it came! One of you, must do this." Elrond said. Everyone was silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its gates are guarded by more than just orcs. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said. Jane jumped when Legolas shot up.

"Did you hear nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli growled at Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then? What will we do once Sauron takes back what is his!" Boromir stood up.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yelled. Everyone stood up. Jane was screaming at Gimli as Ana was yelling at Boromir. Then Frodo jumped up.

"I will take it!" He yelled. No one noticed.

"I will take it!" He yelled again. Everyone looked at him with dis-belief.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." No one moved.

"Though, I do not know the way." He said. Gandalf walked towards him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." He said.

"No matter life or death, I will protect you. I will." Aragorn walked up to Frodo.

"You have my sword."

"Mine too." Ana said, walking up to them.

"And you have my bow." Legolas and Jane said at the same time.

"And my axe!" Legolas and Jane looked annoyed as Gimli stood beside them.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam yelled, running up beside Frodo.

"No indeed. In fact it is hardly possible to separate you two even if one is summoned to a secret council today or not." Elrond smiled.

"Hey! We're coming too!" Cecelia, Merry, Pippin, Emerald, and Lea ran up as well.

"Anyways. You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing!" Pippin said as Emerald laughed.

"Well that rules you out then!" Merry said to him.

"14 companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond smiled.

"Great. Where are we going?" Everyone looked at Pippin

* * *

**So...**

**How'd you like it?**

**YAY! Halfway through the Fellowship of the Ring Re-Written! **

**I'll publish as much as I can today!**

**And thanks for the really nice reviews! **

**I appreciate it a lot! :) :) :)**

**Speaking of Reviews...**

**Review? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8!**

**By the way there might be a lot of typos in this chapter. My computer is going crazy again. :(**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer." Gandalf said. Frodo turned around, and started to leave Rivendell.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered.

"Left." Gandalf said as they began their journey.

…

They stopped by a mountain. Sam made a fire as Boromir taught Merry, Cecelia, Pippin, and Emerald to fight. Lea, Ana, and Jane were talking by a rock.

"Jane, when did you get here?" Ana asked.

"No idea. I appeared in this place called, uh, Mirkwood. Legolas and some other elves threatened to kill me." Jane laughed.

"I appeared in a place called Bree. I stayed at the Inn at the Prancing Pony until the Hobbits appeared." Ana said.

"Cecelia, Emerald, and I appeared in the Shire, and Celebrated Frodo's uncle Bilbo's 111th birthday." Lea smiled.

"111th Birthday?! Wow, he must be old…" Jane said.

"Well, for a Hobbit, it's unnatural." Ana whispered. They jumped when Aragorn suddenly yelled "HIDE!"

Lea, Jane, and Ana hid under a rock while hundreds of crows flew over them. When they were gone, Gandalf stood up.

"We must take the pass of Charadras!" He looked at a mountain.

…

As they began to walk up the mountain, Frodo fell face first into the snow. As Aragorn helped Frodo up, Boromir found the Ring. He glared at it. Just as he tried to put it on, Aragorn yelled

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir walked up to Frodo, and Frodo snatched the Ring right out of his hand. Boromir ruffled his hair. …

There was a blizzard. It was extremely cold, which was UN lucky for Jane. She had no cloak. Legolas offered his, but she refused. Then she fell, unconscious. Ana caught her arm before she could roll off the mountain. Legolas picked her up and they kept walking.

"There is a foul voice in the air!" Legolas said.

"It's SARUMAN!" Gandalf yelled.

As if on cue, an avalanche fell on top of them.

After a while, people finally reached the surface of the snow.

Ana dug through the snow, looking for Jane. She saw her arm, and pulled her unconscious body out of the snow. Ana tried not to scream as she realized how pale Jane was. Legolas picked her up and carried her once more.

"GANDALF! WE MUST GO BACK!" Aragorn yelled.

"NO!" Gandalf replied.

"WE MUST GET OFF THE MOUNTAIN! AND MAKE FOR THE GAP OF ROHAN! AND TAKE THE WEST ROAD TO MY CITY!" Boromir said.

"THE GAP OF ROHAN TAKES US TOO CLOSE TO ISENGARD!" Ana yelled.

"Why go over the mountain, when you can go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli said.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide." Gandalf looked at Frodo.

"WE CANNOT STAY HERE! THIS WILL BE THE DEATH OF THE HOBBITS! AND OF JANE!" Boromir yelled. Legolas, Ana, Lea, Cecelia, and Emerald gave Jane a concerned look.

"We will go through the Mines!" Frodo decided.

* * *

**:o**

**They're going into the Mines of Moria!**

**I'll make the Mines one whole chapter. **

**Review? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Long chapter!**

**Hope y'all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"The walls of Moria." Gimli looked at the wall in amazement.

As the moon and stars came out, an elegant, blue door appeared.  
"It says; SPEAK FRIEND AND ENTER." Gandalf translated.

"What do we do?" Cecelia asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. All you have to do is if you're a friend, you just speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf replied.

Gandalf tried many passwords. And eventually, no one wanted to watch any more.

Legolas set Jane down on the ground, and she opened her eyes. She sat up.

"Wha-Where am I?" She said.

"The Mines of Moria." Ana replied.

"The mines of what?" Jane looked dizzy.

"Moria" Lea said. Jane stood up.

Emerald, Pippin, Merry, and Cecelia were throwing stones into the water.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn caught Pippin's hand.

Jane looked at the water as Frodo stood up.

"What is it?" Ana asked.

"The water…" Jane jumped when the doors swung open.

"That was easy." Lea whispered.

Cecelia screamed. There were skeletons, everywhere.

"No, no, no!" Gimli ran around, looking around.

"These are no mines, it's a tomb!" Boromir said. Legolas picked up an arrow.

"Goblins!" He said.

Lea screamed as Frodo, Jane, Ana, and Cecelia got picked up by a huge octopus like monster.

"STRIDER!"

"ARAGORN!"

"Someone HEEEEELP!"

Aragorn and Boromir began cutting the arms off the giant monster. Jane screamed. Just then Cecelia was thrown towards Moria. Merry caught her, but he fell over, and Pippin caught him.

"Thanks." Cecelia blushed.

Frodo almost fell into the monster's mouth but was caught by Boromir instead.

"HEEEEELP!" Jane and Ana screamed. The monster had no interest in eating Jane or Ana, so he threw them away. Legolas caught Jane just as Aragorn caught Ana. Legolas put Jane down, shot the monster, and picked her back up.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf screamed.

They ran through the doors, and the monster shut the entrance by creating an avalanche.

"We have but one choice, to face the long and dark of Moria." Gandalf said, lighting his staff.

"Be on your guard, there are fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

Jane and Ana walked over to Lea, Cecelia, and Emerald. Cecelia had her sword drawn, she was shaking, and she turned around several times to see if anyone was there.

Ana and Jane were also shaking, but weren't as shaky as Cecelia.

…

Gandalf stopped.

"I don't remember this place." Gandalf mumbled. Emerald groaned and plopped down on a rock. Frodo walked over to Gandalf.

Cecelia gasped.

"Jane, can I use your bow?" She asked. Jane laughed.

"Of course not, why?"

"Look." Cecelia pointed down into the mines. Something was crawling along the walls.

"Aragorn!" Ana whispered, looking at the creature.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" She pointed to the creature.

"Gollum, he's been tracking us since we entered Moria."

"It's that way." Gandalf said, pointing.

"He's remembered!" Merry said, standing up.

"The air doesn't smell so foul down here! In doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your noes!" Gandalf said.

…

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said, and his staff brightened.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrodwelf!"

"Whoa." Ana gasped. There were pillars everywhere.

…

They came across a room, and inside was a coffin. Gimli gasped. He ran into the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted. They followed him into the room.

"No… No! No." Gimli began sobbing.

Gandalf read the markings on the coffin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. So he is dead, then. It's as I've feared." He picked up an ancient book.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said. Jane nodded.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will none save us? They are coming." Gandalf read from the book.

Jane jumped as a loud clatter filled the air. Pippin had knocked a skeleton down a well.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf said, grabbing his hat and staff back.

Ana jumped. They heard rumbling… Growing closer and closer… Louder and louder…

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam looked at Frodo. His sword was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted at the hobbits. They did as he said.

Jane, Boromir, Ana, Aragorn, and Legolas ran to shut the door, they put spears, boards, and anything possible to keep the door shut.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said, facing the Hobbits and Gandalf.

Jane backed up, and loaded her bow. Ana drew her sword and stood beside Jane. The Hobbits drew theirs as well. Aragorn and Legolas had their own bows loaded, as Boromir stood beside them.

Orcs pounded on the door. They managed to make a hole in the door. Arrows shot through the gate. Jane shot an arrow through the hole and managed to kill an orc. Legolas and Aragorn did the same. They kept shooting until the orcs slammed down the door. The fight started.

And to make things worse, a Cave Troll barged into the room. It roared. It stepped on an orc. That Ana was currently killing, and the impact sent her flying across the room. Jane ran to her aid.

"Aragorn!" They heard Frodo yell. Everyone turned to see the Troll stabbing Frodo with a spear, and Aragorn unconscious on the ground beside him.

"FRODO!" Everyone screamed. Lea was in shock. Pippin and Merry jumped on the troll as Legolas shot its head. The troll pulled the arrow out of its head, groaned, and fell on the floor, dead.

Everyone ran to Frodo. He opened his eyes.

"He's alive." Sam sighed. Lea smiled.

Frodo panted slightly, trying to regain his breath.

"How did he do it…?" Jane whispered.

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal white, shining chain-mail.

"Mithril…" Gimli whispered.

"Whoa." Ana gasped.

The rumbling started again.

"Great." Emerald mumbled.

"To the bridge of Khaza-dum!" Gandalf said.

The Fellowship sprinted out of the room.

Orcs and Goblins came pouring out of holes in the ground, roof, and walls. They stopped, they were surrounded.

Just then a deep roar filled the hall. A light danced through the hall, casting strange shadows. Cecelia grabbed Merry's sleeve.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world." Gandalf said. The balrog roared again. Cecelia grabbed Merry's hand. They looked at each other, and stepped away, blushing. **(All Harry Potter fans know where that one's from.)**

"This foe is beyond all of you, RUN!" Gandalf yelled. Emerald grabbed Cecelia's arm and dragged her towards the door. Boromir ran towards the stairs, but there was a cliff instead. Jane and Legolas caught him and dragged him back.

"Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is near." Gandalf said. Aragorn hesitated.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." Gandalf shoved him.

They kept running until they reached a gap in the stairs. Jane and Legolas jumped across. They were silent for a moment.

"Gandalf!" Jane called. He jumped across. They kept jumping and catching people until the bridge crumbled. Frodo and Aragorn were still on the other side. The balrog roared. A rock fell and the bridge began to fall. Aragorn and Frodo leaned forward and the bridge crashed onto the other side. They kept running, until they saw the bridge.

The balrog was behind them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf instructed. They did as he said. Gandalf stopped in the middle.

"You cannot pass!" He shouted at the Balrog.

"GANDALF!" Frodo and Lea screamed at the same time. Gandalf mumbled something and a magic shield appeared which protected him from the Balrog's sword.

"YOU! SHALL NOT, PASS!" Gandalf screamed, slamming his staff onto the bridge. Cracks appeared. The Balrog stepped forward, and the bridge crumbled. The Balrog fell. Gandalf turned around.

Just then the Balrog's whip appeared and pulled Gandalf off the bridge. He clung on.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed. Boromir caught him as he tried to run to his aid.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf said as he let go of the bridge and fell into the darkness below.

"NO!" Frodo cried as his friend fell.

They ran outside. The girls fell onto the ground, sobbing, while Boromir tried to stop Gimli from running back into the mines.

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn said.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled at him.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" He yelled back.

Lea looked around, she saw Frodo walking away.

"Frodo!" She called. He turned around. No one could miss the silvery tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

**NO! Gandalf died! DX**

**Poor Frodo.**

**I think there was some typos in this chapter...**

**Oh well!**

**Review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter.**

**Oh well! I hope you like it...**

**Actually, I don't see how chapters can be happy after someone died.**

**Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The fellowship had decided to go through the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli didn't seem too excited.

"Stay close Hobbits! They say a sorceress lives in these woods, an elf witch, of terrible power, all who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli said, looking around.

Lea looked at Frodo, he stopped.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said. Frodo kept walking.

"There's one dwarf here she won't snare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" He said. But when he turned around, elves have their arrows aimed at his head. Lea jumped as an elf did the same to her, and the rest of the fellowship. Jane and Legolas were back-to-back, bows drawn.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could've shot him in the dark." Haldir said. Gimli looked offended. Aragorn began speaking elvish to Haldir.

"Aragorn! Those words are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli said.

"Is it a tradition for elves to try and kill you? Because this has happened to me already!" Jane said, still aiming at the elves around her.

"You have entered the realm of the lady of the wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." Haldir said, leading them through the woods.

They walked through Lothlorien. Until they stopped in front of some steps. There was a blinding light. A male and female elf appeared. They were holding hands.

"Thirteen there are here, yet fourteen set out from Rivendell. Now tell me where is Gandalf? I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen to shadow." Galadriel said, still looking at the fellowship. Celeborn looked at her as if she was crazy.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame." Legolas said. Galadriel looked sad.

"A Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas continued. Jane remembered the loud roars and terror of the Balrog.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas finished. Gimli looked guilty.

Ana didn't listen to whatever Galadriel said. She knew it was important, but remembering the terror Moria had filled her with, she couldn't listen. But finally she decided to pay attention.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary of sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." Galadriel said, then she looked at Frodo.

* * *

**I might not publish another chapter today.**

**I'll try my best though! :)**

**Review? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I couldn't update earlier. I'm painting my room and my sister was using the computer.**

**Here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

They made camp under a rock; blue-silver lights were everywhere. Elves were singing.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said. Aragorn and Ana looked up.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas said, turning to face him. Jane put a hand on his shoulder, tears still in her eyes.

Sam mumbled something, and then he stood up.

"The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. After thunder, silver showers. Came falling like a… rain of flowers. No, that doesn't do any Justice veil." Sam said. Aragorn noticed Boromir and walked up to him. Lea sat beside Emerald and Cecelia, who were currently sleeping. She looked at Frodo.

"Frodo, are you alright?" She said.

"I'm fine Lea." He said, smiling, she returned it. Good thing Emerald and Cecelia were asleep.

Jane and Ana were talking by the waterfall.

"I miss home." Ana sighed, lying down.

"I don't. But I bet Cecelia and Emerald miss the stage." Jane smiled. **(For your info, Cecelia and Emerald sang together at Talent Shows, Contests, and Festivals every week. They won gold 10 times in a row.) **

"True." Ana laughed, Jane put her hair up in a braid.

"You look like Katniss." Ana said, pointing out her bow.

"That's the point." Jane laughed.

"I hope this won't be like the Hunger Games, where one survives. I don't want anyone else to die." Ana said, her mood turning serious.

"Me too, well, I'm fine with orcs and Sauron dying and stuff, but, the fellowship, no. I mean, look at us. We barely have hope now that Gandalf is gone. Without him, how will the Fellowship stay together- or even survive? Like Lady Galadriel said, 'our Fellowship stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail.' Honestly, Ana, I really don't want anyone else to die… Nor the Fellowship split up." Jane said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't want this world under a shadow. Because, since we're from the future, we'll die. Our parents wouldn't have been created so nor will we. And I can't stand the fact that we all might die. We'd lose our friends, our family, and our home. I'll never get over it if we all die, Ana. No one can afford to lose us, or even at least a couple of us. We have to try. After Moria, after the Balrog and that Octopus, after Gandalf's death, I can't go back to the way I once was. And I don't think anyone can." Jane finished. Tears slid down her face and onto the grass. She quietly began to cry. Ana joined her.

"I can't stand it either, Jane. I really can't." Ana replied, they kept sobbing.

"Jane, that's the best speech I think you've ever said." They turned around to see Lea, Cecelia, and Emerald, who also had tears flowing down their cheeks.

Cecelia and Emerald nodded. The rest of the fellowship hated to see them like that. But it was true. If Sauron takes the Ring and the Fellowship fails, all the girls will die. And even if the rest of the fellowship got caught by Sauron along with the girls, the girls would still die and the rest would become slaves.

Eventually, they managed to go to sleep.

* * *

**This was like, the saddest chapter ever.**

**Jane's epic speech was really sad. :(**

**I'm going to try and post chapter 12 ASAP tomorrow.**

**And thanks for your really nice Reviews! They were REALLY nice.**

**Seriously, I appreciate it. **

**Anyways...**

**Review? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Lea opened her eyes. She heard birds, and water rushing. She looked around. She, Jane, Ana, Cecelia, and Emerald were still by the river. She sat up, and shook Cecelia awake.

"Huh?" Cecelia said as her eyes fluttered open.

"We should get up. Wake up Jane, Ana, and Emerald, okay? I'll do the rest of the Fellowship." Lea said, walking over to Frodo. She jumped when she realized he was awake.

"Um, Frodo, do you mind waking up Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas? I'll get started on the Hobbits." She said, and walked over to Merry and Pippin.

"What time is it?" Emerald whispered, her eyes still closed.

"TIME TO GET UP SHORTY!" Ana said, who had previously got woken up by Jane.

"I'm not short…" Emerald turned over.

"EMERALD BEATRICE FERNWOOD! YOU ARE A HOBBIT NOW! YOU ARE NATURALLY SHORT! NOW GET UUUUUP!" Ana shook her even harder. Before Emerald could say anything Cecelia got a jar of water and poured it on her head.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Emerald said as she bolted up, soaking wet.

"That's what you get for not waking up!" Jane laughed. Emerald groaned and slapped Jane. But that just made her laugh harder.

…

After Jane, Lea, and Ana woke up, they packed up and walked to the river to leave Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel was handing out gifts. Gifts that would help them, not just for joy.

"For you, Ana Pinecross, I give you the Sword of Hope. If anyone you love is dying or in need of your help, it will glow. If someone on the evil side, for example Saruman, dies, the sword will turn gold." She said, handing Ana the sword.

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel." Ana said, she smiled at her.

"For you, Jane Hunterson, I give you these gold arrows. When you shoot, they turn around and fly back into your quiver if you try and hit someone good. They only hit creatures that are truly bad." Galadriel said, handing her eighteen gold arrows.

"Thank you." Jane smiled, Galadriel returned it.

"For you, Emerald Fernwood, I give you the charm of kindness. It glows red when you are about to do something that will do bad things." She said, putting the necklace on Emerald.

"I wish I had this earlier." Emerald mumbled. Galadriel laughed.

"And for you, Cecelia Starwood, I give you this dagger. It has done great things, so therefore you will." She smiled. When Galadriel turned, Cecelia frowned. She got the same dagger as Merry and Pippin. Emerald got a thing that worked like Neville's Remembrall. Emerald laughed.

"And for you, Lea Fisherson, I give you this quill. It will write anywhere, and will stay there until the message written is gone. The message will only show to the one you want it to appear to." Galadriel said.

"Thank you." Lea smiled.

They climbed into the boats and left Lothlorien.

* * *

**Yay! Let's hope Lea, Cecelia, Emerald, Jane, and Ana's gifts come in handy.**

**Again the computer was being used, so I couldn't publish earlier.**

**SORRY!**

**And I also messed up Jane's last name in the first chapter. :/**

**SORRY JANE! **

**AND SORRY IF YOU GOT CONFUSED!  
**

**It's Hunterson not Hunter.**

**OH WELL!  
**

**I'LL EDIT IT LATER! :) :) :)**

**Review? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13! I would've published it, like, 2 hours earlier but my dad had to check something.**

**ANYWAYS... Here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

They began to canoe down a long river.

"Jane?" Jane squeaked and whipped around to see Cecelia.

"Yeah?"

"What you said yesterday, about us all dying, it was really good speech." She leaned forward to whisper something into Jane's ear.

"WHAT?!... No way Celia." Jane mumbled as Cecelia kept whispering.

"Fine. But I thought-!" She started. But Jane gritted her teeth, and put a knife at her throat.

"If you slip one word into anyone's ear, this knife will eat your throat!" Jane whispered. Cecelia nodded and Jane backed off.

Jane thought she heard something. She turned and she thought she saw orcs. She heard growling, and the sound of feet hitting the ground.

"Did you hear that?" She said, turning to Legolas, he nodded. Jane turned to Ana.

"Did you hear that?" She said.

"Hear what?" Ana cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Orcs… Running…" She said, and kept paddling.

…

"Whoa." Emerald looked at the statues in front of them.

They were men, both holding out their hands as if to say "STOP!"

They passed the men and made camp on a small beach. Sam made a fire and handed out Lembas Bread to the Fellowship.

Aragorn was talking to Legolas.

"I have a bad feeling…" Jane said looking around.

"What's going to happen?" Emerald said.

"That today will be the end of the fellowship." Jane frowned.

"That's very unlikely. The only way we'd split up is if we have to, for example, someone or a few people could've been kidnapped. Frodo and a few others would go to Mordor, and whoever is left would go after the people kidnapped." Pippin said.

"That's very likely, Pippin." Emerald said sarcastically.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry and the others looked around, realizing Frodo's disappearance.

"Frodo!" Lea and Sam ran into the woods, looking for their friend. Aragorn and Ana went left, and Jane, Legolas, and Gimli went right.

* * *

**:o**

**Frodo and Boromir are missing!**

**And Jane has a feeling this will be the end of the Fellowship!**

**:o**

**I left you on a cliff hanger...**

**And I HATE CLIFF HANGERS!**

**So I'll be nice and publish the next chapter ASAP!**

**Review? ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring Re-Written!**

**Hope you like the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Aragorn saw Frodo, who looked very scared, on the ground.

"Frodo?" He said quietly. Frodo jumped.

"It has taken Boromir." He said.

"I knew it…" Ana mumbled.

"Where is the ring!?" He said, his voice loud and serious.

"STAY AWAY!" Frodo ran away.

"Frodo." He said, his voice now calm.

"We swore to protect you." Ana said, her voice calm as well.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" Frodo said.

'What did Boromir do?' Ana thought to herself.

Aragorn frowned. Frodo held out the ring.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked. Aragorn knelt down in front of Frodo. It looked like he was going to take it, but instead, he closed Frodo's hand around the ring.

"I would've gone with you to the end. To the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn put Frodo's hand on his heart.

"I know." Frodo said. Then Aragorn noticed something, he stood up and drew his sword.

"Go Frodo." He said. Frodo drew his sword. It was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Ana said.

"Run, run!" Aragorn yelled. Frodo did as he was told. Ana and Aragorn walked towards the orcs, and the fight began.

Lea and Sam ran through the woods, calling Frodo's name over and over again.

"Sam!" Lea cried.

"Listen!"

Sam heard swords clanging.

"We have to find him! COME ON!" She screamed, running again.

Jane jumped when she thought she heard fighting.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Legolas.

"Orcs!" He said, running towards the sound. Gimli and Jane followed.

Aragorn and Ana were on top of some steps, killing every orc in sight.

"FIND THE HALFLINGS! FIND THE HALFLINGS!" The head orc screamed as Jane, Legolas, and Gimli arrived.

Frodo hid behind a tree.

"Frodo!" Merry whispered. Frodo turned to see Merry, Pippin, Emerald, and Cecelia were hiding under a log across from him. Frodo didn't move.

"C'mon Frodo!" Cecelia said, waving him over. He shook his head.

"What is he doing?" Pippin asked Merry.

"He's going to Mordor alone." Merry said.

"No." Pippin said. He jumped out.

"Pippin!" Emerald and Merry chorused.

"HEY! HEY YOU! OVER HERE!" Pippin pointed at the orcs and waved his hands in the air.

"I get it…" Emerald mumbled as she, Cecelia and Merry followed Pippin.

"IT'S WORKING!" Emerald said as they ran away from the orcs.

"I know it's working, RUN!" Merry yelled. They stopped on a bridge they were surrounded. An orc was just about to cut off their heads, when Boromir came to the rescue.

Jane, Ana, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were still killing-off orcs. As Aragorn got choked, Ana came up behind the orc and cut its head off.

Legolas stopped. A horn was heard, loud and clear.

"The horn of Gondor!" He said.  
"Boromir…" Aragorn said, and he ran down the steps.

The Hobbits were throwing rocks at the orcs while Boromir used his sword.

"I'm getting good at this!" Cecelia smiled as she brought down another orc.

Just then, an arrow pierced Boromir's chest. The Hobbits stopped. It all seemed to play in slow-motion. Boromir stood back up and began killing more orcs. But an arrow hit his chest, again. He dropped to his knees. But he stood back up and kept fighting… Until he got hit, again. He fell. And this time he didn't get up. His horn was split in two, and three arrows in his chest. He looked at the Hobbits, who were looking at him in awe.

Merry, Pippin, Cecelia, and Emerald ran towards the orcs, but got picked up, and carried away.

"PIPPIN YOU CAN TELL THE FUTURE!" Emerald screamed, but she passed out when an orc punched her in the head.

Jane and Ana noticed the orcs leaving… And Cecelia, Emerald, Merry, and Pippin being carried away.

"NO!" They screamed, slicing an orc's head clean off. But the orcs didn't like that, and picked them up too.

"JANE! ANA!" But they were gone.

…

The head orc stood in front of Boromir, and loaded and arrow. He shook his head, and growled. Just then Aragorn appeared and began fighting the orc. It was very good at fighting, for an orc. 10 times it almost killed Aragorn. But Aragorn killed it, in the end. He ran up to Boromir.

"They took the little ones." Boromir panted. Aragorn shushed him.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir said.

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said calmly.

"I tried to take the ring from him."

Aragorn and Boromir kept talking, then Legolas and Gimli appeared, looking just as beaten as Aragorn and Boromir. Aragorn put Boromir's sword on his chest as he died. He stood up, tears in his eyes.

"FRODO!" Lea and Sam burst out of the trees, running towards Frodo, who was sailing away on a boat.

"NO!" Lea screamed as they swam through the water.

"SAM YOU CAN'T SWIM! NEITHER CAN YOU, LEA!" Frodo screamed as they went under.

"SAM! LEA!" But there was no answer.

Lea tried to swim to the top. But she couldn't reach.

Sam was on the boat.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo, a promise!" He said.

"Oh Sam." He said, and they hugged.

"Where's Lea?" Sam said suddenly. They looked around, there was no sign of her. Frodo looked around and saw Lea's red hair and a hand. He grabbed the hand and pulled Lea up. She coughed.

"I'm not leaving, Frodo. No matter what you say. I'm coming with you." She said, pulling out the paddles.

"Let's go. We shouldn't waste ANY more time." She said, and they rode off.

Jane, Ana, and the Hobbits were being carried off.

"Do they want us?" Jane asked.

"WHY WOULD YOU PICK UP THEM YOU ROTTEN MAGGOTS!" The new Head Orc yelled.

"Jane... Ana…" Cecelia said.

"LET'S EAT 'EM!" A random orc said.

"Bye, Jane."

"Bye, Ana." They said as they waited for death.

They watched as Boromir's body fell down a waterfall.

"Frodo, Sam, and Lea have reached the eastern shore!" Legolas said, pushing the boat into the water. Aragorn didn't move.

"Or are we not to follow them?" He asked. Aragorn nodded.

"We cannot let Merry, Cecelia, Pippin, Emerald, Jane, and Ana torment at death. The orcs probably just realized Jane and Ana aren't Halflings, and are getting ready to eat them." Aragorn said. He drew his sword.

"Let's hunt some orc." He said, following the orcs' path. Gimli looked at Legolas.

"YES!" Gimli said, and they followed Aragorn.

* * *

**And that was the end.**

**I think I mixed up the last part…**

**OH WELL!**

**The second book will be called The Two Towers Re-Written. If you don't find it, search Two Towers Re-Written.**

**And it won't come out until tomorrow or Monday. :(**

**Until next time, **

**~Lizzie~ :)**

**Oh! **

**I almost FORGOT!**

**Review? ;)**


End file.
